dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Sword
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Zhou Yu *'Advanced Skill:' Phoenix - Grants elemental activation to all forms of attack. If no element is equipped, grants Attack x1.25. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Level 1-6 weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots). 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset Charge 1 shoots a floating red orb with innate Fire element. Charge 6 does a frontal swing to the right. * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset N/A 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in Attack, 3 stars in Damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. 'Tips 'Combos' C3--->C3--->Cancel into Musou C3--->Evo--->Cancel into Musou 'PvP/Confront' This weapon shines best in PvP. Use orbs + Phoenix for high damage. Lightning and Ice orbs are recommended to stun and keep opponents frozen. Use the jump charge to interrupt combos of opposing players and help allies who are being comboed. Jump Charge is a very safe attack, but don't spam it as people can begin to read your moves. Use the Dash Attack to your advantage to catch runners and interrupt enemy combos. Also can use Thrust on C1 to activate your element from a long distance. Here are the orbs and how they should be used with Phoenix or just have on you. Phoenix gives you a rather large advantage in elemental effects so use it to help. Vorpal: Musou foil. This weapon is either for you, 1v1, or you are taking one for the team. Using it with Phoenix or Thrust will cause the enemies musou to drop at a distressing amount during a lethal moment. You can prevent spammers with Thrust or Phoenix jump charge. If there is an all out brawl, vorpal enemies as much as possible. Even if your enemy does not spam, they will still use musou to get out of a combo or a corner. You can use vorpal to keep them from having an escape plan, but remember that you may deny yourself that as well using it. Also, any vorpal hit has a chance to OHKO any lesser unit, so if you need to clear out smaller troops then you can also use it for that. Lightning: Stun lock/predictive power. There are 2 things you can use Lightning for. You can use it as a stun/damage boost in brawls or as leverage in 1v1, or you can predict the use of a rain amulet and instead of a stun attack use it as a supercharged element. Despite the two uses, same tactics. Either keep the enemy juggled, as the enemy will be lifted when hit, or let a battle partner do it for you, or use Phoenix to pile on the damage you do. Lightning will still do extra damage, so if you want you can instead battle with it and use it as a damage buff instead of trying to stun. The enemy will most likely be in the air anyway unless they have super armor. Wind: Don't run. Not the best choice for melee attackers, but as wind does slow enemies, making it a hard choice whether to use Phoenix, but you might try to get an elemental hit on any enemy you see trying to run away. Note that if you are farming NPCs, or an entire team of coms, you may have some fun with this combo and just watching the enemies fly. Ice: The blizzard. Ice does not have any complex tactics, just one simple idea to run off of. Freeze them in place. Ice is one of the most effective battle aids because the enemy would be forced to stay on the ground the entire time and must wait out the duration of the ice, with stun you can press a button quickly to get out, so full damage is done and the enemy can not move. This means you can keep attacking them on the ground or you just made one perfect opportunity attack for a teammate, you can also feel free to run away. Combine Phoenix with musou using ice and you may do a great amount of damage to an enemy, but you can't burn a frozen unit. Fire: Hazard. Not too difficult to use, just activate Phoenix and keep the enemy in the air, and as the moveset is great for juggles this is a good combo for that. This is if you want pure, defense nulling raw power behind an attack. This can be made weaker by rain, although you still do damage it's not strong at all, but make sure you don't abuse the power in the same way otherwise you may be a main target of others. Also a Phoenix charged musou will leave your enemies in the same condition as a true one, without the natural risk, but you may want to save musou for an evolution combo to keep them in the air longer. Category:Weapon